theallianceoforderfandomcom-20200213-history
Bode's Galaxy
The Bode's Galaxy is a Galaxy located in the Local Supercluster. It is especially noted for being the Galaxy where Spodumism was founded. History Before the Mokodoks Before the Mokodoks, the Bode's Galaxy was home to a Galaxy-Spanning Empire known as the Victortus Superempire, an ancient Empire populated by the Victortus Species. The superempire survived the Grox Onslaught and numerous newely founded empires before collapsing due to logistical troubles and its' ruler deciding to split the Victortus Superempire in order to solve its' enormous economic problems. Age of the Mokodoks Main article: The Mokodoks Although it is unclear when the age has begun, the impact of the Mokodoks in the Bode's Galaxy was significant: it has advanced scientific and cultural activities in a massive scale and successfully united the galaxy in a single entity as the Spodum Empire form some centuries. The Bode's galaxy was destroyed in the dark age that came forth after the collapse of the Spodum Empire, but was eventually recovered some 50 million years later. Continuation of the Age of the Mokodoks or Age of the Aurots? 50 Million years later, the Mokodoks were never fully united into a single entity capable of governing the entire galaxy, but the Aurots were successfully able to fill the gap. Scholars debated as to whether the Mokodoks continued to have an impact in the galaxy, since the Aurots depended heavily on Mokodok technology, or the Mokodoks influence has ended and the Aurots took over. Regardless, the first 57 years were wrought with war. The first decade covered the Third War of Spodification, ultimately ending with the mokodok states at the time uniting under a federal communist entity and zealot religion (Spode Cult) temporarily set back. Afterwards, the Mokodok state split apart with one becoming an REMOVED state (before that split due to religious differences) and the other becoming annexed to the militant Nerizaga Empire (before their empire shrunk back). Another war took place, once again revolving around the Mokodoks, then under an inherently fascist regime bent on dominating the galaxy (and eventually the universe). Ultimately, they were destroyed along with whatever possible trace of a resurging mokodok empire (if you don't count the Torzova state). What followed next was a century and a half of peace. The Aurkaelius Explosion (The Aurkaelian Era) Suddenly, the Aurot moon colony of Aurkaelius exploded. What caused the explosion is a mystery, but its' impact was noticeably massive: the Aurot empire (and perhaps their species itself) disappeared from the face of the universe, the empires that depended heavily on Aurot imports became doomed to collapse, and significantly weakened empires that weren't so dependent on the Aurots. The explosion has also released massive amount of radiation through out the galaxy, altering life on each of them along with wiping out nearly 3/4 of the life already present. Scholars and leaders at the time decided to name that moment the start of a new era of the Bode's galaxy the Aurkaelian Era, as it signaled the start of a new age; a new time period that may potentiallyno longer rely on past mokodok impacts. Events leading up to it supported the reason that a new era has begun: the mysterious outbreak of Trakeni Voral (the ancient disease that brought down the Spodum Empire) and the discovery of new technologies that no longer supported mokodok technological backgrounds. All that was missing was a spark, but none suspected that the destruction of Aurkaelius would have been that spark. Today As of now, it is currently unclear what will happen in the Bode's Galaxy due to the Aurkaelius Explosion.